


Вооружена и очень опасна

by WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Art, Copic Markers, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Images, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Fanart, Humor, Multi, Polyamory, Strap-Ons, Traditional Media, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021
Summary: Сигрюн хвастается новой игрушкой.
Relationships: Sigrun Eide/Lalli Hotakainen, Sigrun Eide/Tuuri Hotakainen/Lalli Hotakainen, Tuuri Hotakainen/Sigrun Eide
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 4 Quest 2: Визуал от М до E 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021, Stand Still Stay Silent: Winter Fandom Battle 2021 - Level 4 Quest 2 - Визуал R-NC-21





	Вооружена и очень опасна

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [7:1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738211) by [WTF Stand Still Stay Silent 2021 (SSSS_Team)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/WTF%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202021). 



> Дополнение к арту «[7:1](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29738211)».

[ ](https://imgur.com/zxR3u1R)


End file.
